Love At First Sight
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: Victoire: "How did you and Maman meet?" Lily: "How did you and Daddy meet?" Roxanne: "How did you and Mummy meet?" Molly and Lucy: "How did you meet Mummy?" Rose: "How did you and Mummy meet?" Our parents answer their daughters questions. Some hilarity ensues...


"Maman? Daddy?"

Fleur and Bill turned from each other to look at their eldest daughter standing there in her pyjamas.

"What's up Princess?" Bill asked, scooping the five year old up.

"How did you and Maman meet?"

Fleur chuckled and stroked her daughter's hair. "Where is this coming from mon ange?"

"Just curious, Teddy said his parents fell in love whilst fighting in a war." Victoire explained and her parents shared a smile over her blonde head; of course this had something to do with the metamorphmagus who held their young daughter's heart.

"Ah, well we met at a competition your Maman was competing in against Uncle Harry and some other people. I'd gone to wish Uncle Harry good luck and we were waiting for him when the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen walked through the door." Bill grinned at Fleur as he explained their meeting.

"When I spotted your Daddy, I thought he was so handsome. His long hair and fang earrings made him extremely endearing and I wanted to go and talk to him but I had to focus on the competition." Fleur grinned back, her love shining through her eyes.

"So it was love at first sight?" Victoire asked, sighing contently.

"Something like that Princess, something like that." Bill smiled at the little girl who had grinned and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I'm gonna get love at first sight one day."

"Not until you're at least thirty."

"Come on dreamer, bedtime." Fleur laughed slightly and lead the way up the stairs.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Harry and Ginny turned towards the doorway from the sofa to see their little girl stood there sniffling. She was in her pyjamas and she was followed by Snuffles, the puppy the family had adopted not three weeks before.

"What are you doing out of bed baby girl? Did you have a nightmare?" Ginny asked, standing from the sofa and picking the five year old up in her arms when she nodded, carrying her back over to the sofa.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" The young redhead asked once she was settled in between her parents with Snuffles at her feet, her curiosity taking over from her fear.

"Well, as you know Daddy and Uncle Ron have been friends for a very long time and they first met on their first day of school at Kings Cross Station." Ginny smiled, stroking her daughter's curls.

"At platform nine and three quarters?" The youngster asked, perking up at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Yes baby, because I was brought up by muggles, I didn't know how to get to the platform but then I heard someone talking about it so I followed them and it turned out to be Grandma Molly. She was with four boys and one little girl who was very sweet."

"Mummy?!"

"Yes sweetheart but Daddy and I didn't even talk that day. You know Daddy is very famous in our world and I'd grown up with stories of him saving the world. We didn't fall in love for a very long time."

Lily gasped. "How long?"

"Five or six years."

"But was it love at first sight?"

"For your mother."

Lily laughed as Ginny smacked Harry upside the head for his comment.

"Alright Bug, it's already far too late for little princesses to be awake." Harry smiled, picking up his little girl.

"Daddy? Will you magic the monsters away?"

"Of course baby girl."

"You know, I'm gonna fall in love like you and Mummy one day."

"Not until you're at least thirty Bug, alright?"

"Daddy?" Roxanne was sat on the counter at the shop, her little legs swinging back and forth as she watched her father work.

"Yes honey?" George turned and gave his daughter his attention, smiling at the little girl.

"How did you and Mummy meet?"

"Well, we went to school together angel."

"Yes, but how did you meet?" The five year old stressed, rolling her little eyes making her father chuckle.

"Well, it was the third day of school and your Uncle Fred and I decided it would be fun to try and scare the girls."

Roxanne gasped. "Daddy! That's not very nice!"

"I know angel but I was 11. Anyway, we put buckets of freezing cold water above the girls' staircase and set it off when our year came down the stairs. They were soaked and your Uncle and I couldn't stop laughing. That is until your mother stormed over and started screaming at us about the school rules."

"So was it love at first sight?" The young girl perked up, smiling at her father.

"Not quite baby girl."

The five year old sighed. "Do you think I'll get love at first sight?"

"I'm sure of it sweetheart, who wouldn't fall in love with the prettiest little girl at first sight? But not until you're at least thirty, you hear me?"

Roxanne giggled and nodded before looking around the shop. "Can I help Daddy?"

"Sure baby girl, how about you welcome people as they come through the door?"

The young girl leapt off the counter before skipping towards the door.

"Daddy?" The twins simultaneously asked, standing tall next to their father's desk.

"Yes?" Percy replied, hoisting the kids up onto the desk, so that his little girls sat in front of him. "What can I do for the two cutest little monkeys?"

The twins looked at each other and giggled before Molly spoke. "How did you meet Mummy?"

"Well Mummy and I worked together, she was my secretary. I remember the first time I saw her I thought she was an angel. She had to introduce herself three times before I even realised she was talking because I was so captivated with how beautiful she was." Percy smiled, spotting Audrey leaning against the doorway to his office.

"Was it love at first sight Daddy?" Lucy asked, a faraway look on her face.

"It certainly was monkey but now we need to let Daddy finish his work. Come on." Audrey smiled and the twins hopped down, running out of the room.

Molly paused at the door and faced her father's desk. "Daddy? I'm gonna fall in love like you and Mummy one day."

"Not until you're at least thirty monkey, okay?"

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Hermione and Ron looked towards their daughter who was curled up on the armchair with a book, looking incredibly mature for five years old.

"Yes Flower?" Ron asked, resisting the urge to chuckle at how much she looked like her mother.

"How did you and Mummy meet?" Rose asked, her sweet eyes inquisitive.

"Well honey, we met on the train to Hogwarts. Your Daddy and Uncle Harry were sat together in a compartment and I was helping your Uncle Neville look for his lost toad. When I entered the compartment they were in, your father had his wand out and was apparently doing some magic but it was a fake spell that Uncle George had given him." Hermione explained, smiling as Ron wrapped his arm around her.

"Far to say, I didn't really impress her." Ron chuckled.

"Was it love at first sight?" Rose asked dreamily, staring off into the distance.

Ron and Hermione took one look at each other before bursting out in laughter. Through her hysterics, Hermione managed to stutter out, "You…had…dirt…on…your…nose!" which only set the pair into further giggles.

Rose huffed loudly. "Well, when I'm older, I'm going to have love at first sight and my prince will carry me away on his white horse."

That caused Ron to stop laughing and he looked at his little girl very seriously. "Promise me one thing Flower? No boys until you're thirty alright?"


End file.
